You Gotta Have Blue Hair
by KFP Reviewer
Summary: According to the website TV Tropes, the phrase "You Gotta Have Blue Hair" describes a situation where "characters have otherwise unnatural hair colors which makes it easier to tell them apart." For some ponies, this trope may not always be a good thing…


2

 _ **You Gotta Have Blue Hair**_

 **Summary** : According to the website _TV Tropes_ , the phrase " **You Gotta Have Blue Hair** " describes a situation where "characters have otherwise unnatural hair colors which makes it easier to tell them apart." For some ponies, this trope may not always be a good thing…

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ or any other media references in this story.

 **Author's Notes** : This is my first attempt at a _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ one-shot. It is set sometime during Season Six of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. The story is based on the _TV Tropes_ phrase "You Gotta Have Blue Hair" and is a parody of the concluding scene from the _Spin City_ episode "Don't Get on the Bus."

* * *

Flash Sentry wolfed down on his waffle sandwich at the café in Ponyville. Visiting from the Crystal Empire, he had just finished delivering his latest friendship report to his friend Princess Twilight Sparkle in the Castle of Friendship. After catching up with Twilight on his latest friendship lesson and learning more about her progress with Starlight Glimmer, Flash had left the castle and went down to Ponyville to take his lunch break. Afterwards, he was planning to hang out with Soarin and Derpy before he flies back to the Crystal Empire.

So engrossed was Flash in eating his waffle sandwich that he almost didn't notice the three Pegasus approaching his table.

"Hi Flash, how are you?"

Flash looked up to respond…

"I-"

…and dropped his waffle sandwich in shock at the sight before him.

Standing before Flash Sentry were Zephyr Breeze, Thunderlane, and Bulk Biceps. That in itself was not surprising to him. But what made Flash stare in wide-eyed, jaw-dropped astonishment was that the Pegasus trio's manes were no longer their usual gold, gray, or amber.

Instead, they were now the same moderate sapphire blue color and cut as Flash Sentry's. The three Pegasus smirked at the stunned Royal Guard pony.

"See? Now he's scared," Zephyr Breeze declared with his usual smugness. Somehow, he had convinced the other two Pegasus to go along with his zany scheme to show up Flash Sentry. "Finally, we'll get some respect."

Thunderlane smiled at the blue-maned, gamboge-coated Pegasus' discomfort. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"YEAH!" shouted Bulk Biceps.

Flash Sentry could only continue to stare in stunned silence. For Flash, he had always been proud of his sapphire blue mane cut which made him stand out from the others. Seeing other ponies trying to imitate his mane style was a little too much for him.

This was more disturbing than the time he caught Soarin singing and dancing to "It's A Wonderful Day for Pie."

"Hey Flash!" Speaking of which, the aforementioned Wonderbolt had arrived at the café to meet up with his fellow blue-maned Pegasus. "Derpy is letting us play 'Ogres & Oubliettes' at her place. Come on!"

Too dumbfounded to finish his waffle sandwich, Flash got up from his table to join Soarin.

As they left, however, Soarin did a double-take at the sight before him. The phthalo blue-maned Wonderbolt joined his sapphire blue-maned Royal Guard counterpart in staring oddly at the three wingnuts. After an awkward moment, they turned and flew away without a word. Behind them, the three Pegasus ponies stood in disbelief.

"I can't believe it," Zephyr Breeze said disappointedly. The aquamarine Pegasus then took off his mane-piece. "I guess the blue wigs didn't work."

As Zephyr Breeze flew away, the two blue-maned Pegasus left behind stared in stunned silence as a sudden realization dawned on them…

"Wigs?" said the wide-eyed Thunderlane, his voice betraying an increasing sense of dread.

Beside him, Bulk Biceps summed up the pair's awkward situation with one simple yet appropriate phrase: "Uh-oh."

 **The End**


End file.
